


Say Something

by queensimmons



Series: Song fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, sorta - Freeform, undercovermarvelgeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensimmons/pseuds/queensimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a mission, she was only there to test samples, be the emergency medical back up just in case, she didn't realize it would be her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by A Great Big World (feat. Christina Aguilera) song, Say Something.  
> follow me on tumblr!  
> undercovermarvelgeek

**_Say_** **something** , ** _I'm giving up on you_ **

**_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_ **

**_Anywhere I would've followed you_ **

**_Say something I'm giving up on you...._ **

* * *

 The steady beeping of the machine was the only thing keeping Fitz awake, keeping him hopeful. He had attempted to hold Jemma's hand but it was so cold, limp, and lifeless. He couldn't hold on to it, it was a constant reminder that it was his fault they were in this predicament. It was just a simple mission. An Inhuman spotting. Fitz was there to digitally map the area and Simmons was to take finger prints, and find anything that could've been useful to better understand alien biology. 

"It wasn't supposed to be like this" Fitz mumbled, half way to himself, half to Jemma. 

_She can't hear you Fitz, **I** can't hear you._

There was that faint British voice again, there to constantly remind him to be logical about this, about everything really. If it wasn't for Skye, there would be no way the idea of magic or aliens ever crossed Simmons mind as actually having the slightest chance of existing. That's the part about Simmons Fitz had a love/hate relationship with. She kept everything real, refused to raise false hope but to Fitz, false hope was better than no hope at all. He continued listening to the beeping machine.

Fitz observed the sounds so closely he could tell when it sped up or slowed down just a notch and would look up at the scientist, and it was like a punch to the gut each time. Simmons was never sun-kissed but her skin was so pale, it could've matched paper. She lost so much blood. It all happened in an instant, no one had time to react.

The inhuman site turned out to be a Hydra base in Paris. Inhumans were still kept there but they were guarded heavily. Usually S.H.I.E.L.D was great at coming up with a new plan in a matter of minutes but this time it was different, they were blind sighted, the team was surprised everyone made it out alive, safe and well no, but at least alive. 

Lincoln, Coulson, Daisy, and Bobbi were the main defenders against the threat. As they held off Hydra agents, everyone was to retreat to the Quin jet where Mack and May were left to manage it. Everyone made it into the jet except Jemma. In an instant two bullets pierced themselves into her body, ripping through the skin and flesh. One in her forearm and one right below in the side of her torso. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground. The doors to the plane were already shutting but you could hear Coulson barking orders for an agent to get out there and help her. The Hydra goons got closer and began shooting inside. May made the tough choice and got the team into the air and began firing down. Fitz was yelling, screaming at the top of his lungs Jemmas name and for someone to do something. Once all the smoke had cleared they opened the hey doors again, ready to send Bobbi and Hunter out but her body wasn't there.

For the next 3 days after that, Fitz did nothing but make commands and bark orders around. Coulson stepped aside to allow Fitz command this search and rescue mission. He was determined to get his best friend back and he did. 

The tracker that was put in every S.H.I.E.L.D agent's arm came in useful the day they retrieved the girl. The tracker led them to an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere, Bobbi, Daisy, and Fitz barged in, Daisy blowing the door down with the two others at her side with guns. But they didn't need to go far for there she was, Jemma was just tied in a chair, fresh bruises on her pale skin and bright red blood from her lip and shoulder stood out. She had another hole in her shoulder that was visible because of the white blouse she had been wearing. 

"God Jemma please no" Fitz whispered quickly putting his gun away and running towards Simmons aide. Daisy had tears welling up in her eyes as she and Bobbi made eye contact. Without speaking, Bobbi agreed to check the house and Daisy quickly ran over to help untie Simmons. 

Her head just dangled at the side motionless. Fitz kept checking for a pulse but couldn't find one and nearly began freaking out. Daisy just grabbed her wrist and thanks to her abilities, she found it and put a reassuring hand on Fitz. The pulse was weak, even for Daisy which worried her to death. A regular weak pulse would be hammering in Daisys ear but this one wasn't. Still easily detectable but very weak, Simmons could've been mistaken for dead. Taking a quick breath of relief, Fitz found himself scooping Jemma up bridal style and rushing out the door. They already had a medical team and they strapped the scientist in and flew as fast as they could back to the base.

And here Fitz was. 47 hours and 22 minutes later still waiting for some sign that his more than best friend would be okay. Still nothing. A tear threatened to escape from his eye, remembering how he found her.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you" Fitz cried. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you". Tears fell from his face and onto her hand lying at her side. All he could think about was how this was his fault, even months later Jemma didn't agree but Fitz still couldn't forgive himself. Bobbi and Daisy would take turns walking past the room Fitzsimmons were in to check on Fitz, it was obvious he was mentally and emotionally falling apart. Occasionally one of them would ask if he wanted some fresh air or orange juice or something but he would decline. 

_It's okay Fitz, take care of yourself go be with the rest of the group_

The engineer was beginning to wish this figment of imagination of his would go away. And she did eventually, after he had to tell her out loud to leave him alone. 

Fitz went right back to stating at Jemma sleep. "Anywhere I've would've followed you, please Jemma" Fitz begged. "Say something" . He put his head in his hands and began to silently sob but he felt something on his knee and  looked up immediately. A pale hand had found its way onto Fitz knee. He looked at Jemma and smiled , placing his hand on top of hers.

And there they sat, listening to the comforting beeping of the machines.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably so many typos in this and I'm sorry for that and the feels. I really love reading comments * hint hint nudge nudge*  
> xoxo


End file.
